


We're having tea.

by FiKate



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Comment Fic, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day, Ellimere decides she and Sameth are having tea. Set post-canon in this moment, Ellimere and Sameth work towards rebuilding their relationship.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://pocky-slash.livejournal.com/1567055.html">The Rainy Day, Cuddles, Cookies, and Tea Comment Fest.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	We're having tea.

“We’re having tea,” Ellimere said into the door of Sameth’s workshop.

He burned his finger before looking up and saying, “We are?”

Things were slowly getting better since they defeated the Destroyer, she seemed to have accepted him as Wallmaker and they were trying to talk. There was so much unsaid that it was easy to fall into the old patterns as they both had work to do to rebuild the Old Kingdom. The day hadn’t been that remarkable, she’d run Petty Court and he’d been working on Lirael’s hand so it was odd for her to just appear.

When he hadn’t done more than asked, she came into the workshop and took his wrist since he didn’t have a free hand and said, “Yes, we are. It’s raining and I found that old tea set that Dad brought us from Ancelstierre when he was arranging schools.”

“If you’ll give me back my hand I was just coming with you. I need to quiet the fire and put some things away.”

“I’ll help, what goes where?”

Now he just stares because she’s never volunteered to do that before, “Um, yes, if you want. I’ll take care of the fire if could you put this with the other parts of the hand on the table,”

He hands her the shaped piece of metal he’s been working on, if you squint it could almost be a wrist. Ellimere takes it from him with a satisfied look as he says a Charter Mark to bank the fire and fixes the burn on his hand.

Once his workshop’s as he wants it he looks at her and smiles, its a little more certain that it used to be, “There, I’m ready. Where are we having tea?”

“In the solarium, it’s raining and Hilde made her best recipe of what she thinks Ancelstierre scones are like.”

“What kind of scones?”

“Cheese, they work much better now that I got her a recipe from Harriet, she played goal at Wyverly.”

As soon as they’d left the workshop, Ellimere had taken his hand and not let it go until they were in the solarium. Somehow she had made that most Old Kingdom of rooms with its tapestries and paned windows feel like it could almost be a common room in Somersby or Wyverly thanks to the smell of tea and scones. He grinned and squeezed her hand, “This is wonderful.”

She beamed at him as she pulled him towards the seats and sat down and only then released his hand.

The tea set was one that had somehow been a gift for both of them from their father, he explained it was to help them get comfortable with tea as they drank it a lot in Ancelstierre. It had a pattern of red and gold flowers on it which were almost the same colors as the royal family’s. Before Ellimere properly went off to school and it was decided that Sam was Abhorsen-in-Waiting, they’d play tea with it over their homework about the Charter and the history of the Old Kingdom. Things were easier then before their duties were set in stone.

Now the balance of their relationship has changed again but it feels like the spaces between them are growing smaller. No one disturbs them over their tea and they talk of plans and old friends and adventures they’d forgotten.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] we're having tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520613) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
